our secret
by banberryCB
Summary: [Ganti Judul] "Yeol, apakah itu akan aman?", "tentu saja baek, bukankah itu manis?", "apanya?", "secret code kita baek". Baekhyun pun merona.
1. Chapter 1

OUR SECRET, LET'S GO PUBLIC!

MAIN CAST :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Langkah apa yang akan diambil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Jika keputusan yang diambil mereka adalah keputusan yang salah, maka perjuangan mereka untuk sampai di puncak ketenaran akan sia-sia karena akan banyak orang yang siap menjatuhkan mereka, tapi siapa yang akan peduli pada itu semua, hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang dapat merasakan semuanya

"Baek"

"Hmm"

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

"Komentar para fans" sahutnya tanpa peduli sama sekali pada namja yang berada di sampingnya

"Aku ingin bicara"

"Yasudah bicara saja"

"Apa iphone milikmu lebih menarik daripada aku?"

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan bergumam "tidak juga" tapi hal itu masih bisa didengar oleh namja di sampingnya. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada namja yang ada di sampingnya "Park Chanyeol berhenti mengacak-acak kasurku" ucapnya kesal

"Aku tidak mengacak-acak kasurmu" kata namja yang berada di samping Baekhyun –chanyeol- mencoba membela diri

"Tapi kau terus berguling-guling, kasurku jadi berantakan"

Hening, Baekhyun kembali menatap ponselnya dengan alis berkerut

"Baek, bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku menyukaimu?"

"Jangan bercanda" balas Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol datar, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau jantugnya sedang berdetak cepat

"Aku serius, aku menyukaimu baek"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu"

"Kalau begitu aku akan bilang pada eomma untuk melamarmu"

"Aku bilang aku tidak menyukaimu, untuk apa melamarku?"

"Kau berbohong, wajahmu memerah saat aku bilang akan melamarmu"

"Ini karena udara terlalu panas"

"Benarkah? Tapi kau menyalakan pendingin ruangan dengan suhu yang cukup rendah" Chanyeol memicingkan matanya pada baekhyun, menggoda baekhyun adalah hal yang menyenangkan menurutnya "kau merona!" tudingnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Baekhyun dengan jarinya

"Singkirkan jarimu bodoh" Baekhyun menepis jari Chanyeol

"3 bulan lagi aku akan melamarmu Baek, itu berarti awal tahun nanti kau benar-benar akan resmi menjadi milikku. Kau mau kan?" ujarnya sambil menatap Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya menunduk malu. Sekedar informasi hubungan mereka selama ini hanya sahabat, ya sahabat yang mencium bibir sahabatnya sendiri, aku tidak yakin kalau itu masih dalam batas persahabatan

"Kita akan bertunangan di Barcelona"

"Kau serius?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak yakin

"Menurutmu aku bercanda?"

"Siapa yang tahu kau sedang serius biasanya kan kau selalu bercanda"

"Di saat aku serius, maka aku serius"

"Baiklah"

"Kau mau?" Tanya Chanyeol senang, dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk malu.

-CHANBAEK-

1 Bulan Kemudian

Chanyeol dan member EXO lainnya baru saja menyelesaikan pesta dadakan yang diadakan di dorm mereka, hanya pesta kecil-kecilan. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 01.30 dini hari. Hari ini tanggal 27 November yang berarti hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Chanyeol. Semua member sudah memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing dan mungkin mereka sudah terlelap. Baekhyun duduk di kasur Chanyeol, sekedar info mereka belum menjadi sepasang kekasih, walaupun Chanyeol sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Hubungan mereka menjadi semakin tidak jelas. Tapi untuk pertunangan di akhir tahun itu sudah pasti akan diadakan. Mereka akan merahasiakan ini semua termasuk dari para member. Berita tentang pertunangan ini disambut dengan bahagia oleh keluarga Park dan keluarga Byun. Walaupun masih tabu tapi mereka tidak mempersalahkan hal itu, mereka beranggapan bahwa itu adalah hak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Apalagi sangat menyukai Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin hadiah apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang sedang bersender di kepala ranjang milik namja tiggi itu

"Kau sedang menawarkan hadiah?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk

"Apapun?" Tanya Chanyeol meyakinkan

"Selagi itu bukan hal aneh" jawaban Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

.

.

Sesuai dengan perkataan Baekhyun yang akan memberikan hadiah apapun untuk Chanyeol, tepat jam 06.30 malam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi keluar menggunakan mobil Chanyeol. Dua namja berbeda tinggi itu sudah sampai di salah satu halaman hotel yang cukup terkenal di Seoul, mobil Chanyeol melaju menuju basement hotel, namja yang lebih pendek menoleh "kau bilang kau ingin meminta hadiahmu" ucapnya pada namja yang sedang menyetir

"Ya memang"

"Tapi kenapa kau membawaku ke hotel Yeol?"

"Ini hadiah yang ku minta Baek" Baekhyun membulatkan mata kecilnya, mendengar ucapan Chanyeol

"Apa yang kau maksud? Hadiah apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Jangan macam-macam" ujarnya panik

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyeringai

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL MESUM!" Teriak Baekhyun sampai wajahnya memerah, dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa geli mendengar teriakan Baekhyun.

SKIP TIME

Baekhyun hanya menatap hidangan yang berada di depannya dan menatap Chanyeol bergantian "apa maksudnya ini?" namja itupun buka mulut saking penasarannya

"Makan malam" kata Chanyeol cuek

Baekhyun mengernyit heran "ini hadiah yang kau maksud?"

"Tentu saja. Ini hadiah yang ku maksud makan malam berdua di salah satu restaurant hotel yang benar-benar ingin kudatangi"

"Tidak ada lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun meyakinkan

"Tidak ada, kau cukup duduk manis dan menikmati makananmu ah dan satu lagi aku juga sudah menyewa salah satu kamar di hotel ini"

"Untuk apa?" Baekhyun mengernyit heran

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua bersamamu, dan mungkin kita akan sedikit istirahat"

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang menyadari tatapan curiga Baekhyun menatap Baekhyun balik dengan pandangan menyelidik dan sedikit seringai di wajah tampannya "kenapa? Kau tidak sedang befikir yang aneh anehkan?" Baekhyun langsung memundurkan kepalanya dan melahap makanannya tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

.

.

Di salah satu kamar hotel telihat dua orang namja yang sedang berada di atas ranjang king size, namja yang lebih tinggi menatap ponselnya dengan mata bulatnya membaca ucapan selamat ulang tahun di akun Instagramnya, padahal ini sudah menjelang tengah malam dan hari hampir berganti tapi masih banyak saja yang mengucapkan selamat padanya. Chanyeol namja tinggi itu melirik Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya saat melihat wajah lelah Baekhyun yang tertidur, itu sangat menggemaskan menurutnya. Sebelum Baekhyun tertidur mereka sempat berdebat karena Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun bermain games tapi Baekhyun kesal karena dia tidak pernah memenangkan games itu, dan lama kelamaan namja manis itu malah tertidur. Chanyeol melirik jam di ponselnya sekarang sudah puku 11.30 malam

"Baek bangun" ucap Chanyeol setengah berbisik sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun, Baekhyun menggeliat dan mengerjapkan matanya

"ini jam berapa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara serak

"setengah dua belas malam, ayo kita pulang. Aku takut Suho hyung mengkhawatirkan kita kalau kita tidak pulang malam ini"

Baekhyun beranjak dari kasur menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, sekeluarnya dia dari kamar mandi dia berkata "penampilanku berantakan sekali"

"sudah tidak apa, ini sudah malam tidak akan ada yang melihat, cepat pakai hoodiemu dan maskermu"

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan keluar hotel, Baekhyun masih mengantuk sepertinya, karena wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya ketika Baekhyun tiba tiba menghadap ke arahnya dan berkata "Chanyeol ada kamera" suaranya terendam karena masker yang menutupi mulut Baekhyun, tapi namja tinggi itu masih bisa mendengarnya

"Berjalan lah lebih dulu, aku akan berjalan di belakangmu" jawab Chanyeol yang mengerti maksud Baekhyun.

-CHANBAEK-

Semua member EXO yang berada di dalam ruangan dance itu hanya menatap manager mereka yang tampak frustasi, berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang notabanenya adalah orang yang sedang di tegur oleh manager mereka

"Jujur saja apa yang kalian lakukan? Sajangnim pagi ini menegurku karena berita ini" Tanya sang manager yang sudah sangat tampak frustasi

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun" jawab Baekhyun seadanya

"lalu berita ini kenapa sampai bisa masuk ke dalam salah satu majalah yang ada di Cina?" ujar sang manager sambil menunjukkan ponselnya, semua yang berada di ruangan itu membulatkan matanya kecuali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Di layar ponsel itu terpampang dengan jelas wajah kedua member EXO itu, di foto yang pertama mereka berjalan beriringan sedangkan di foto kedua mereka jalan memisah, judul artikel itulah yang membuat semuanya menatap ponsel itu dengan berbagai pandangan "EXO CHANYEOL DAN BAEKHYUN KELUAR HOTEL PADA TENGAH MALAM"

"Mereka saja yang berfikiran negative" Chanyeol akhirnya buka suara

"Bagaimana tidak berfikir negative kalau kalian keluar hotel pada tengah malam dengan keadaan yang kusut, terutama kau baekhyun. Kalian boleh dekat, tapi tolong jaga jarak kalian di depan public, kedekatan kalian itu bisa menimbulkan presepsi yang berbeda-beda, lagipula orang-orang bisa semakin curiga kalau ternyata hubunganmu dengan Taeyeon itu hanya untuk menutupi kasus Kris"

Baekhyun mendengus bosan "memang kenapa kitakan roommate wajar jika kita dekat. Lagipula biar saja mereka mengetahui jika itu hanya settingan, itu malah akan menjadi lebih baik. Aku lelah harus berpura-pura" Baekhyun memang terlalu berani untuk menentang hal yang tidak dia sukai

"Ya benar, jangan memaksa Baekhyun terus terusan hyung" dan Chanyeol akan selalu membelanya

Manager mereka hanya terdiam, sebelum akhirnya "kalau begitu bertukar roommate lah dengan member lain" ucap sang manager final

"Tidak mau" dan di tolak mentah mentah oleh Baekhyun

"Sudahlah hyung tidak usah dipersebar berita ini juga tidak terlalu menggemparkan kan?" Chanyeol mencoba menengahi

"Aaah aku bisa gila!" ujar manager mereka sambil mengacak rambutnya dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan dance

Semua member menatap kepergian manager mereka dan beralih menatap kedua manusia yang terlibat perdebatan tadi

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan?" pertanyaan Chen diangguki oleh semua member, raut penasaran terlihat di wajah mereka

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, lagipula aku pergi dengan Chanyeol berdua itu hal yang biasa, kenapa harus dibesar besarkan" mood Baekhyun sudah benar-benar buruk sekarang, Chanyeol hanya mengelus punggung namja kecil itu. Suho yang menyadari aura tidak enak dari Baekhyun langsung menyuruh semua anggotanya untuk kembali berlatih.

-CHANBAEK-

Awal tahun 2015 tepatnya bulan Januari, EXO mendapat libur dari manajemen mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka pergi mengunjungi keluarga mereka, ada juga yang pergi dengan member lainnya, seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekarang mereka sudah berada di Incheon Airport bersama Sehun dan Kai.

"Kalian banar hanya ingin pergi berdua?" Tanya Kai pada dua hyungnya itu –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun-

"Ya tentu saja" ujar Chanyeol

"Aku ingin ikut ke Barcelona hyung" Sehun merajuk

"Tidak bisa, kau tidak boleh ikut" Baekhyun dengan nada meledeknya, membuat sehun semakin sebal. Sehun sudah tahu dari bulan Desember jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan berlibur ke Barecelona. Ya berlibur, tapi karena ada rencana lain di balik kata berlibur itu jadilah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak mengizinkannya ikut. Melalui video callnya dengan Luhan, Sehun mengadukan hal ini dan Luhan hanya tertawa menanggapi perkataan Sehun.

"Ya sudah hyung, kalau begitu aku dan Sehun pergi dulu" ujar Kai memberi salam pada kedua hyungnya dan menyeret Sehun pergi.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

OUR SECRET, LET'S GO PUBLIC!

MAIN CAST :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Langkah apa yang akan diambil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Jika keputusan yang diambil mereka adalah keputusan yang salah, maka perjuangan mereka untuk sampai di puncak ketenaran akan sia-sia karena akan banyak orang yang siap menjatuhkan mereka, tapi siapa yang akan peduli pada itu semua, hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang dapat merasakan semuanya

[CH2/?]

-CHANBAEK-

Chanyeol membuka pintu hotel itu dengan kedua koper ditangannya, sedangakan Baekhyun yang berjalan di belakangnya hanya membawa papper bag saja.

"kita akan tinggal di sini?" Chanyeol menoleh dengan wajah bingung "selama di Barcelona maksudku" lanjut Baekhyun

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Chanyeol balik bertanya

"Kau bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Park"

"Tentu saja Park"

"Ralat, Byun bukan Park" balas Baekhyun

"Sebentar lagi akan menjadi Park, Baek"

Bohong jika Baekhyun tidak merona, hanya saja si mungil menutupinya dengan wajah datar

"Terserah aku ingin mandi"

"Aku juga" Chanyeol sangat senang menggoda baekhyun

"Dasar mesum, aku lebih dulu"

"Memang siapa bilang aku ingin mandi bersamamu" Wajah Baekhyun semakin merona karena malu, kemudian Baekhyun langsung pergi menuju kamar mandi. Chanyeol hanya tertawa geli melihatnya.

.

.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan sosok Baekhyun yang terlihat lebih segar. Baekhyun juga sudah mengenakan pakaiannya, Baekhyun masih cukup waras untuk tidak menggunakan bathrobe di depan Chanyeol dan hanya berdua di dalam kamar. Jika di dorm mungkin tidak akan menjadi masalah, tapi masalahnya di sini hanya ada mereka berdua. Entahlah, Baekhyun menjadi parno.

"Kau mandi sana" ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang tadi sedang memainkan ponselnya langsung turun dari ranjang berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Namun berhenti di depan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi

"Kau sangat wangi Baek, dan.." Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya ke Baekhyun, namja itu juga tidak melanjutkan kata katanya

"Dan apa? Jangan macam –macam" Baekhyun sedikit mendongak untuk manatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan horornya

Chanyeol menyeringai, membisikan kalimat yang membuat Baekhyun kesal

"Dan permisi, aku mau masuk"

"YAK!" Baekhyun langsung memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan lumayan keras, namun Chanyeol malah tertawa dengan senangnya. Baekhyun sempat berfikir apa dirinya tidak salah menerima ajakan Chanyeol untuk bertunangan dengan namja itu. Pasalnya, Chanyeol itu idiot menurut Baekhyun tapi namja itu juga sangat tampan, keren, oh jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang cukup sexy serta suara bass Chanyeol yang sangat sexy menurutnya. Okay hentikan Byun. Baekhyun langsung berjalan menuju ranjang mereka dengan wajah kesal. Sedangkan. Chanyeol masih saja tertawa di dalam kamar mandi dengan hebohnya.

"BERHENTI PARK" Teriak Baekhyun kesal.

-CHANBAEK-

Malam sudah tiba, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersiap untuk istirahat. Tubuh mereka rasanya pegal semua setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh. Dari Seoul ke Barcelon memiliki jarak yang jauh bukan?

"Aku lelah sekali" Ujar Baekhyun

"Kau bahkan hanya tidur selama di pesawat Baek" Chanyeol tidak memperhatikan Baekhyun, namja itu malah terus menatap layar pnselnya

"Tapi tetap saja aku lelah, memang kau fikir enak tidur di pesawat?"

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat pulas"

"Itu karena aku lelah" Chanyeol tidak menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun

"Ish menyebalkan" Gerutu Baekhyun "Chanyeol jangan terus-terusan menatap ponselmu" kesal Baekhyun

"Aigoo" Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya di neja nakas yang ada di samping tempat tidur meraka. Lelaki tinggi itu mengacak pelan rambut halus Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lembut. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih saja mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kenapa kau marah-marah terus Baek?" Ucap Chanyeol lembut, Baekhyun hanya diam tidak menanggapi

"Aku tadi sedang membalas pesan dari Yoora Noona" Jelas Chanyeol, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya meminta penjelasan lebih

"Dia bilang, besok eomma, appa, serta keluargamu akan berangkat ke Barcelona"

"Dimana mereka akan tinggal?" Tanggap Baekhyun

"Mungkin mereka akan tinggal di hotel lain, Yoora Noona bilang agar tidak ada yang tahu tentang pertunangan kita"

"Kenapa mereka tinggal di hotel lain?"

"Netizen bisa curiga Baek, jika tahu kita satu hotel dengan keluarga kita" Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Dia sangat mengerti bahwa semua langkah yang diambil oleh Chanyeol untuk mereka sudah dipikirkan matang matang oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya merasa sangat lelah harus sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini. Tapi mau apalagi dia sadar betul jika dirinya dan Chanyeol adalah public figur apalagi sekarang EXO sedang ada di puncak kesuksesan.

"Aku lelah Yeol"

"Tidurlah lebih dulu, aku sedang menunggu kabar dari Noona"

"Hmm" Baekhyun hanya bergumam dan merebahkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik selimut untuk Baekhyun, mencium kening lelaki mungil itu dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

-CHANBAEK-

Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagi keluarga Byun dan keluarga Park. Setelah acara pertunangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka semua berbincang-bincang.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata adikku sudah besar" Ucap Yoora melirik Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Kau bahkan mendahuluiku Yeol" Lanjut yeoja cantik itu

"Cepatlah mencari pasangan dan menikah Noona. Seperti Baekbeom Hyung, jadi aku bisa menikah dengan Baekhyun secepatnya" Oh Park Chanyeol kau harusnya menjaga perkataanmu, lihatlah sekarang lelaki mungil yang sudah terikat denganmu itu merona

"Lihatlah Baekhyun sampai merona" Ujar Baekbeom menggoda adiknya. Sontak semua langsung memperhatikan Baekhyun

"Ah menggemaskan sekali" Ujar Nyonya Park yang merasa gemas melihat Baekhyun

"Aku sangat terkejut saat Chanyeol meminta restu padaku" Ujar Nyonya Byun

"Aku sudah tahu jika Chanyeol memiliki hubungan lebih dari sahabat dengan Baekhyun" Sahut Nyonya Park

"Ya mereka berdua memang mencurigakan" Ucap Nyonya Byun sambil terkekeh

"Banyak fans mereka yang bertanya padaku tentang mereka berdua" Kata Yoora

"Lalu Noona tidak mebocorkan tentang kami berduakan?" Chanyeol menatap Yoora dengan horror

"Hahaha tenang saja aku tidak segila itu, untuk membocorkan hubungan kalian berdua di depan publik. Yang ada aku bisa menjadi incaran netizen, aku tidak mau menjadi terkenal karena para netizen itu mengejar gosip tentang adikku"

"Kau bahkan seorang reporter Noona" Gumam Chanyeol yang masih bisa terdengar

Semuanya tertawa, sedangkan Yoora mendelik ke arah adiknya. Obrolan hangat itu terus berlanjut walaupun udara di luar semakin dingin karena waktu semakin malam.

-CHANBAEK-

Sehun berdiri di depan pintu dorm dengan tatapan menyelidik. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bingung menatapnya

"Sehun-ah setidaknya biarkan kita masuk terlebih dulu" Baekhyun mulai jengah dengan Sehun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja sampai di Korea. Mereka berdua sangat lelah, keinginan mereka untuk beristirahat harus tertunda karena Sehun menghadang pintu masuk dorm mereka.

"Kalian bilang kalian hanya 5 hari di Barcelona, tapi kenapa baru kembali setelah seminggu" Chanyeol hanya mendengus dan Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya

"Hanya telat 2 hari Sehun-ah" Ujar Chanyeol malas

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan di sana?"

"Aku rasa aku tidak perlu menjawabnya bahkan foto kami berdua sudah tersebar saat di Barcelona. Kau pasti sudah tahukan dari foto-foto itu apa yang kami lakukan disana" Baekhyun mulai kesal rupanya

"Ya tentu saja aku tahu. Tapi kenapa kalian belanja sangat banyak, Baekhyun Hyung juga selalu menempel dengan Chanyeol Hyung. Dan jangan lupakan Chanyeol Hyung yang dengan senang hatinya mengikuti Baekhyun Hyung kemana-mana. Dan lihat Chanyeol Hyung bahkan mengganti warna rambut yang senada dengan warna rambut Baekhyun Hyung"

"Jangan berlebihan Sehun-ah. Dan masalah warna rambut ini adalah tuntutan peran okay. Kau tidak lupakan jika kita dan kyungsoo akan menjadi pemeran utama di drama Exo Next Door" Tanggap Chanyeol

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku juga akan mengganti warna rambut yang senada dengan kalian aku juga akan menyuruh Kyungsoo Hyung untuk mengganti warna rambut yang senada"

"menyebalkan" Gerutu Baekhyun

"Kenapa menyebalkan?"

Baekhyun langsung berjalan masuk ke dorm, setelah sehun menyikir sedikit dari depan pintu. Kopernyapun di tinggal di luar.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Gumam sehun sambil menatap Baekhyun yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mnghela nafas, dia tahu Baekhyun pasti kesal. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol mengganti warna rambut yang senada dengan Baekhyun bukan untuk tuntutan peran tapi karena Baekhyun yang memintanya.

-CHANBAEK-

[TBC]

Hai author baru in here halah. FF apa ini, sebenernya ff ini aku bikin pas aku kelas 12 tapi baru aku publish sekarang. Jangan panggil aku thor ya, aku line 97. Aku ketik ulang Ch.2 ini soalnya Ch.2 nya ada di laptop aku yang sudah the end dan tak terselamatkan alias rusak dan ch.2 yang di laptop itu gak kayak gini gatau deh ah ini nyambung apa enggak wkwk. Sedih aku yang jadi siders banyak, yang review sama yang read gak sebanding. Review dikit gak ada 5% dari read lha sedih amat wkwkwk. Tapi makasih yang udah review, fav, follow. ILY GUYS wkwk

 **Asmaul : TBC kok wkwk, aku lupa tambahin tbc atau end kemarin wkwk. Ini udah lanjut ya**

 **Yousee : masihkah kamu menunggu ff ini? Wkwk. Ini udah lanjut ya**

 **Ling : hai aku udah lanjut hehe. Terimakasih tuhan ada yang suka ff ini haha**

 **ByunSiblings96 : ah jadi malu dibilang bagus. Nanti kalo ada fotonya saya kasih deh hehe**

Udah dulu ya, saya si pengennya fast update wkwk biar cepet kelar lha(?) review for next chapter ya. Review kalian doang yang bikin aku mau lanjut ff ini soalnya aku lagi sibuk tenggelam bersama tugas kuliah wkwk

BHAY, WO AI NI :)


	3. Chapter 3

OUR SECRET, LET'S GO PUBLIC!

MAIN CAST :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Langkah apa yang akan diambil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Jika keputusan yang diambil mereka adalah keputusan yang salah, maka perjuangan mereka untuk sampai di puncak ketenaran akan sia-sia karena akan banyak orang yang siap menjatuhkan mereka, tapi siapa yang akan peduli pada itu semua, hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang dapat merasakan semuanya

[CH3/?]

-CHANBAEK-

Baekhyun memandang datar kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya, kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah bingung ditatap seperti itu, sedangkan sehun tampak tidak perduli dengan tatapan namja manis itu.

"Kalian mengganti warna rambut kalian?" Nada datar melantun dari bibir mungil itu

"Ya, sehun bilang manager hyung yang menyuruhnya karena tuntutan peran" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan jujur, Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya mendecih

"memang apa yang salah?" Kyungsoo kembali bersura, namja kecil itu merasa ada yang salah dengan Baekhyun

"Tidak ada" Baekhyun bangkit berdiri melewati Sehun yang tetap acuh, tangan mungil itu melayang begitu saja ke kepala Sehun. Sehun berteriak merasa tidak terima, tapi Baekhyun tidak perduli masuk ke dalam kamar dan membanting pintu kamarnya

-CHANBAEK-

Tidak terasa web drama mereka sudah tayang hingga episode 5. Semenjak berita itu tanyang, munculah couple baru Chanyeol Gayoung. Sebagian fans mereka yang mendeklarasikan bahwa Chanyeol dan Gayoung terlihat cocok bersama. Bohong jika Baekhyun tidak sedih, bahkan dia hanya mengurung diri di kamar sendiri. Chanyeol sedang ada jadwal, member yang lainpun sedang tidak di dorm. Xiumin dan Chen sudah mengajaknya pergi tadi, tapi Baekhyun menolak dan berkata bahwa dirinya ingin beristirahat. Baekhyun langsung pura-pura tertidur saat mendengar suara Chanyeol dari ruang tengah, ini baru pukul 7 malam dan seharusnya Chanyeol baru akan kembali pukul 9 malam. Chanyeol tadi meminta izin agar bisa pulang lebih awal saat hyung tertua EXO mengatakan lewat pesan singkat bahwa baekhyun sendiri di dorm.

Pintu kamar terbuka, Baekhyun tahu pasti siapa yang membuka pintu kamar. Namja mungil itu semakin merapatkan selimutnya saat merasakan seseorang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"aku tahu kau belum tidur Baek" Chanyeol menghela nafas saat tidak ada pergerakan dari seseorang yang ada di dalam selimut tersebut "Baekhyun-ah sebenarnya ada apa?" Chanyeol mencoba membuka selimut yang dipakai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik selimut itu lagi "tidak apa yeol"

Chanyeol mengernyit saat mendengar suara lirih Baekhyun yang sedikit serak

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak?"

"Kau habis menangis?" Baekhyun diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari tunangannya itu

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Masih tidak ada jawaban

"Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?"

Perlahan Chanyeol membuka selimut yang dipakai Baekhyun untuk menutupi tubuhnya, namja jangkung itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun yang menangis dengan wajah yang memerah dan rambut yang berantakan.

"Hai, ada apa sebenarnya?" Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, Baekhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh namja yang sangat dicintainyapun menagis semakin kencang. Chanyeol berusaha menenagkan Baekhyun, dia merasa sedih melihat kekasih mungilnya menangis seperti ini

"Yeol"

"Ya?"

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, ada apa sebenarnya Baek? Kenapa berbicara seperti itu?"

"Kau dan Gayoung Noona, fans kita..." Baekhyun kembali menangis, tidak kuat melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Sstt" Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun lembut, dia sangat mengerti apa maksud Baekhyun. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak melanjtkan perkataannya

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku tidak akan melepasmu begitu saja. Apalagi karena wanita lain, aku bahkan bertahan untuk tetap mencintaimu di saat kau terkena skandal dengan wanita lain. Percayalah aku hanya mencintaimu, jangan dengarkan kata orang. Mereka tidak yang sebenarnya seperti apa. Kau percaya padaku kan Baek?"

"Yeol, saranghae" Bisik Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Karena Baekhyun tidak pernah mengucapkan kalimat itu lebih dulu jika tidak dipancing oleh Chanyeol

"Ne?"

"Saranghae Yeol-ah"

"Aku tidak dengar Baek, suaramu terlalu pelan" Chanyeol menyeringai, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Chanyeol mendesah kecewa

"Kenapa dilepas?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol "Aku bilang, aku mencintaimu Yeol" Baekhyun menekan setiap kata-katanya

"Oh" jawab Chanyeol kelewat santai

"YA!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol cukup keras, dia kesal. Apa-apaan itu seharusnya Chanyeolkan membalas perkataannya dengan 'aku juga sangat mencintaimu Baek', tapi kalimat yang keluar dari namja jangkung itu di luar harapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa, Baekhyun mengkerut. Sial, tunangan tampannya ini mengerjainya lagi. Baekhyun langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar tanpa perduli Chanyeol yang memanggilnya. Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun yang ternyata duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah. Namja tinggi itu langsung memeluk tunangannya dari belakang

"Nado Saranghae Baekhyun-ah" Bisiknya. Baekhyun menoleh untuk melihat wajah kekasih tampannya. Chanyeol lansung mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ciuman yang membuat mereka hanyut hingga tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka tanpa berkedip.

-CHANBAEK-

Hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, semakin membaik. Bahkan mereka sudah berani terang-terangan memberi kode kepada fans mereka. Ketika ditanya maka mereka akan menjawab dengan tenang bahwa mereka hanya sahabat. Seperti saat ini, member exo sedang beristirahat di ruangan mereka setelah mereka selesai beranyanyi disalah satu acara.

"Kenapa banyak fans yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memiliki hubungan?" Itu yixing yang bertanya. Namja asal negeri bambu itu mengerniyt bingung sambil menatap ponselnya. Semua langsung terdiam

"Kalian benar-benar sangat dekat sekarang" Ujar Chen menatap mereka berdua

"Kami memang dekat dari dulu" Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan santai

"Maksudku tidak begitu, dekat yang ini beda" Chen tetap memandang keduanya

"Kami kan sahabat dari dulu jadi wajar jika kami terlihat sangat dekat, aku juga dekat dengan yang lain" Baekhyun menjawab dengan santai, sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati merangkul Baekhyun

"Ya sahabat, yang mencium bibir sahabatnya sendiri" Itu sehun dengan nada datarnya yang menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun, lelaki yang memiliki kulit putih susu itu berucap dengan santainya dan berjalan keluar tanpa perduli dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menatap ke arahnya dengan terkejut. Berbeda dengan member lain yang menatap bingung ke arah sehun yang kini sudah hilang di balik pintu.

-CHANBAEK-

FLASHBACK

Sehun baru saja sampai di dorm, dahinya mgernyit saat membuka pintu dorm. Ada sepasang sepatu yang tergeletak begitu saja di depan pintu dorm. Siapa yang menaruh sepatu sembarangan. Sehun langsung menaruh sepatu tersebut di dalam rak sepatu yang tersedia di dalam dorm mereka yang diletakkan di dekat pintu. Sehun tahu betul itu sepatu milik Chanyeol. Lelaki itu berjalan masuk ke dalam, dia bingung kenapa dorm masih sepi. Dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun ada di dorm dan Chanyeol juga sudah pulang, biasanya mereka akan mebuat keributan. Sehun memutuskan untuk menuju ruang tengah namun langkahnya terhenti, matanya membulat, mulutnya sedikit menganga. Tapi sehun yakin dia masih terlihat tampan, okay abaikan untuk yang satu ini.

'Tidak tidak demi black card suho hyung yang membawa banyak anugrah apa yang mereka lakukan?' Sehun terkejut bukan main saat melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berciuman, sehun yakin pasti hyung raksasanya itu tengah melumat bibir milik baekhyun hyungnya yang mungil.

'oh my luhan' Sehun tetap pada posisinya sebelum memutuskan masuk ke kamar karena tidak ingin melihat adegan selanjutnya yang mungkin akan meracuni otak dan batinnya yang masih suci, pikirnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan" Sehun melangkah mondar mandir di dalam kamar, dia terkejut bukan main melihat kedua hyungnya berciuman. Okay mungkin itu hal biasa bagi mereka, tapi nsehun mengerti apa maksud dari ciuman itu

"Benar dugaanku, mereka pasti memilik hubungan"

"Eomma, dosakah aku melihat kedua Hyungku berciuman"

Sehun terus bergumam dengan tidak jelas, hingga akhirnya dia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Baik aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun, aku ttidak akan mencelaki kedua hyungku sendiri dengan mengatakan hal ini secara gamblang di depan umum" putus Sehun.

-CHANBAEK-

[TBC]

Dikit ya? Wkwkwk. Tau kok ini kurang panjang, tapi kalo nanti dilanjut malah makin panjang. Kondisiku sedang kurang baik. Special thanks for **byunsiblings96** karena udah kasih semangat aku lewat line walau kita baru kenal ya eon. Hehe

Reviewnya bisa kali ya, jangan Cuma diread, bbm Cuma diread aja sakitkan apalagi ff Cuma di read yang kudu mikir wkwkwk. So mind to review? Review for next chapter

 **Ling : sehun dendam gak diajak ke barcelona, jadi begitu deh wkwk. Thanks for review :***

 **ByunSiblings96 : udah aku lanjut, mian kalo pendek akunya lagi gak sehat :( dan mangkir bilangnya mau post hari rabu padahal hehe. Mian..**

BHAY, WO AI NI


	4. Chapter 4

OUR SECRET, LET'S GO PUBLIC!

MAIN CAST :

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

Langkah apa yang akan diambil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Jika keputusan yang diambil mereka adalah keputusan yang salah, maka perjuangan mereka untuk sampai di puncak ketenaran akan sia-sia karena akan banyak orang yang siap menjatuhkan mereka, tapi siapa yang akan peduli pada itu semua, hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang dapat merasakan semuanya

[CH4/?]

-CHANBAEK-

Baekhyun sibuk mescroll layar ponselnya, melihat mention dari para penggemarnya. Terkadang alisnya mengkerut, terkadang bibirnya tersenyum, ekspresinya berubah-ubah setiap detiknya.

Chanyeol yang duduk di depannya merasa penasaran, ada apa dengan kekasih mungilnya ini.

"Baekhyun-ah, ada apa? Kenapa terus mengkerut dan tersenyum sedari tadi?"

"Aku sedang membuka Instagram"

"Memang ada apa dengan Instagram milikmu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau membuka Instagram dan berganti ekspresi setiap detiknya"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dan berpindah tempat duduk menjadi di samping Chanyeol.

"Kau harus lihat ini" Baekhyun menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Chanyeol

"Video kita berpelukan?" Baekhyun mendengus, dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol belum mengerti juga

"Aku sangat senang Sehun sudah membuat kita berpelukan di atas panggung, tanpa harus mencuri kesempatan untuk bermesraan"

Baekhyun berceloteh dengan riangnya, anak ini memang pandai mengekspresikan dirinya bila sedang merasa senang.

"Kau senang karena kita berpelukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan antusias

"Aku akan bilang terimakasih setelah ini kepada Sehun, kemana ank itu? Kenapa tidak terlihat ?" Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Baek" Suara bass milik Chanyeol mengintrupsi kegiatan Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Kenapa Yeol?"

"Aku... aku ingin minta maaf" Suara Chanyeol terdengar sedih

"Untuk?" Baekhyun mengernyit heran, ada apa dengan kekasihnya ini, kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi melow

"Karena aku harus menjaga jarak kita saat di panggung, aku tidak berani bila harus secara gamblang memperlihatkan kemesraan kita. Aku harus mencari kesempatan saat ingin mendekatimu di panggung supaya tidak tertangkap kamera, yah walaupun pada akhirnya foto moment-moment kita tersebar di internet. Kita bahkan harus menggunakan kode bila ingin menunjukkan bahwa kita sepasang kekasih, walaupun penggemar kita dengan mudahnya menebak itu semua. Aku terkadang merasa sedih tidak bisa mengatakan pada publik bahwa kita berdua sedang dalam suatu hubungan"

Chanyeol menunduk sedih setelah mengatakan hal itu, dia tidak berani menatap mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas, meraih tangan Chanyeol dan digenggamnya tangan besar itu menggunakan tangan mungilnya.

"Yeol, akupun merasa sedih karena harus menjalani hubungan ini secara sembunyi-sembunyi, padahal kita sudah bertunangan. Tapi ini belum saatnya untuk kita mengatak kepada publik bahwa kita memiliki hubungan lebih dari sahabat. Aku mengerti beban yang kau pikul lebih berat daripada bebanku terkait hubungan kita. Tapi aku yakin untuk menjalaninya, sejak aku menerima lamaranmu untuk menjadi tunananganmu. Kau pasti sudah memikirkan banyak hal serta resiko dari hubungan ini. Kita harus terus bersama apapun yang terjadi nantinya. Kau akan selalu bersamaku kan Yeol? Kau akan terus bersamaku kan di saat dunia mungkin akan memandangku sebelah mata nantinya? Kau tidak berniat meninggalkanku saat ini ataupun nantikan?" Baekhyun menatap dalam mata Chanyeol, Chanyeol sadar mata polos itu sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ya Tuhan Baek, tidak pernah aku berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu. Aku akan tetap berdiri di depanmu untuk melindungimu, berdiri di sampingmu untuk mendampingimu, dan berdiri di belakangmu untuk menopangmu saat kau terjatuh" Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, mendekapnya erat. Sedangkan Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Chanyeol. Isakannya mulai terdengar.

"Baek maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis. Maafkan aku Baek" Baehyun hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya di dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

-CHANBAEK-

EXO sudah menyelesaikan konsernya hari ini, semua member serta kru kembali ke hotel untuk beristirahat. Terlihat namja tampan dengan kulit putih susu berbaring di atas ranjang, hanya terdiam dan menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan menerawang, tubuhnya tertutupi selimut, wajah tampannya terlihat sekali jika dia sedang berpikir. Sehun melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpelukkan tadi saat di ruangan, dia mendengarkan semua pembicaraan kedua hyungnya itu. Dia tidak tahu jika hubungan kedua hyungnya itu sangat berat. Dia bahkan sangat terkejut tadi saat tahu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah bertunangan. Tapi kapan? Ah, apa mungkin saat kedua hyungnya itu ke Barcelona, Sehun ingat jika kedua hyungnya itu memakai cincin yang sama sepulangnya dari Barcelona dulu. Sehun tau bahwa itu adalah cincin yang biasa digunakan oleh sepasang kekasih. Sehun memang suka membantu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk bisa berdekatan di depan publik secara tidak langsung, walaupun dia juga suka mendekati Baekhyun, tapi dia mendekati Baekhyun hanya untuk melihat ekspresi cemburu Chanyeol, dia tidak tahu jika kedua hyungnya sudah sudah sejauh apa hubungan kedua hyungnya itu. Sehun yakin bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang mengetahui hal ini. Jika begini dia harus benar-benar tutup mulut, dia pikir akan lebih baik jika dia tidak mengatakan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kepada member lain.

 _Klek_

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Sehunpun segera menutup matanya berpura-pura tidur. Dia tahu yang masuk itu pasti Suho hyungnya, dia tidak ingin terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu di depan hyungnya yang satu itu. Bisa-bisa dia ditanya yang macam-macam oleh hyungnya itu.

-CHANBAEK-

Melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menaiki motor berdua dengan Chanyeol yang mengemudi, membuat fans yang ada di depan gedung SM menjerit histeris. Helm yang mereka gunakan terlihat sama, mereka terlihat cute. Dengan baekhyun yang duduk di belakang Chanyeol sambil membawa tas milik Chanyeol di punggungnya. Bila dilihat dengan jelas lagi, maka akan terlihat jika tangan Baekhyun berpegangan pade jaket yang dikenakan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat ingin melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Chanyeol karena Chanyeol mengemudi dengan cepat, namun Baekhyun tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu di depan banyak orang, mengingat dirinya dan kekasihnya adalah publik figur.

 _FLASHBACK_

"Halo Baek" Chanyeol berjalan di lorong lorong gedung SM. Tas punggungnya digantungkan di sebelah bahunya.

"Kau dimana?"

"Aku di gedung agency"

"Kau meninggalkanku?"

"Meninggalkanmu?"

"Aku bilang tunggulah di dorm, aku akan kembali sebentar lagi ke dorm. Tapi saat aku sampai, kau tidak ada. Kau meninggalkanku?"

"Baek, aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu, aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi tapi kau tak kunjung datang. Sehun sudah menelponku, dia bilang manager hyung menuruhku untuk cepat datang ke gedung agency. Aku pikir kau tidak jadi pulang ke dorm" Chanyeol coba menjelaskan, belakangan ini Baekhyun sangat sensitif, dia takut Baekhyun merajuk karena kejadian ini.

"Jadi maksudmu aku lama? Aku sudah bilang malam ini aku akan kembali ke dorm. Aku tidak mau tahu, aku ingin kau kembali ke dorm untuk menjemputku"

"Tapi aku baru sampai, lagipula aku ke gedung agency menggunakan motor, aku tidak membawa mobilku"

"Lalu kenapa jika kau membawa motor? Kau membawa helm duakan?"

"Ya, aku membawa helm dua"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Aku suruh Sehun saja ya untuk menjemputmu, kebetulan dia membawa mobil ke sini"

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau Chanyeol! Tunanganku itu kau atau sehun sebenarnya?"

"Ya! Tentu saja aku!"

"Yasudah jemput aku sekarang!" Baekhyun ikut berteriak mendengar Chanyeol menghentaknya.

"Kita bisa membuat keributan jika kita naik motor berdua. Di depan gedung banyak fans Baek, mereka bisa histeris melihat kita berdua"

"Aku tidak mau tahu. 15 menit atau malam ini aku tidur dengan Sehun"

"Ya! Baek-"

 _Pip_

Chanyeol menatap ponselnya dengan melas, seharusnya dia langsung turuti saja tadi Baekhyun, kalau sudah begini dia harus segera bergegas sebelum terlambat. Dia tidak mau Baekhyun tidur dengan Sehun. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Chanyeolpun segera berlari keluar gedung, mengambil motornya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan gedung agency tempatnya bernaung.

 _FLASHBACK END_

-CHANBAEK-

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di atas ranjang Baekhyun. Dorm sudah sunyi tapi sepasang tunangan ini seperti enggan memejamkan mata mereka.

"2 jam lagi"

"Apa?"

"Ulang tahunmu" Baekhyun hanya diam

"Aku merasa sedih" Lanjut Chanyeol

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang aku panjang umur?" Tanya Baekhyun cuek

"Bukan begitu manis, jangan merusak moment kita" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menciumi pipi Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, karena besok saat pesta ulang tahunmu aku tidak bisa hadir karena aku memiliki jadwal" Chanyeol mulai mengecupi leher Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa Yeol, masih ada Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Xiumin Hyung yang akan hadir" Chanyeol tidak merespon malah menggigit kecil leher Baekhyun, reflek Baekhyun menjauhkan kepala Chanyeol dari lehernya dengan menangkup pipi Chanyeol.

"Jangan digigit, okay?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk

"Baek, menurutmu apa yang harus aku upload ke Instagram tentang ulang tahunmu?"

"Terserah padamu Yeol"

"Bagaiman jika aku upload screenshot obrolan kita di kakaotalk?" Baekhyun hanya mengernyit mendengar ide Chanyeol

"Seperti yang biasa aku upload jika member lain sedang berulang tahun"

"Tapi sekarang kita sedang bersama"

"Tidak apa Baekhyunee"

"Baik, terserah kau saja" Ujar Baekhyun

"Baek sudah jam 12!" Chanyeol terlihat sangat antusias

"Ayo kita laksanakan rencana kita" Lanjut Chanyeol

Merekapun mulai membuka aplikasi kakaotalk mereka, dan saling berkirim pesan. Terlihat bodoh memang, karena mereka berada di atas tempat tidur yang sama tapi mereka malah saling berkirim pesan. Setelah selesai, Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun sambil menatap namja mungil itu dengan cinta dari mata teduhnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Park Baekhyun, semoga kau selalu sehat agar tidak membuatku khawatir, semoga kau panjang umur agar bisa menemaniku hingga tua nanti, semoga kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu agar aku bisa melihat semangat hidupku tersenyum sepanjang waktu, tetaplah bersamaku kapanpun itu tetaplah di sampingku. Baekhyun-ah tuhan akan selalu memberkatimu. Memberkati malaikat indah yang dikirimkan kepadaku" Setelah itu Chanyeol mencium seluruh wajah Baekhyun. Dimulai dari kening, mata, pipi, hidung, dagu, dan yang terakhir bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa terharu karena perlakuan Chanyeol padanya.

"Terimakasih Yeol. Tapi kenapa harus Park Baekhyun?"

"Karena aku Park Chanyeol calon suamimu"

"Kenapa tidak Byun Chanyeol saja? Aku kan juga calon suamimu"

"Baek" Baekhyun tahu nada itu, nada peringatan. Baekhyunpun tertawa lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat, wajahnya dia tenggelamkan ke dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Yeol" Chanyeol tidak menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun. Namja itu sibuk memeluk Baekhyun dan mengecupi namja mungil itu.

"Chanyeol" Baekhyun sedikit mengencangkan suaranya

"Ya?"

"Kau sudah memposting screenshot obroloan kakaotalk kita?"

"Ya Tuhan! Aku lupa!" Chanyeol langsung mencari cari keberadaan ponselnya

"Aissh, dimana ponselku?" Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan namja tinggi itu

"Aaah ini dia" Setelah menemukan ponselnya Chanyeol segera membuka akun Instagramnya

"Kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku? Aku jadi telat mempostingnya ke Instagram. Ya Tuhan telat 2 jam!"

"Kenapa jadi menyalahkanku? Kau saja yang pelupa. Sedari tadi malah terus menciumiku"

"Kenapa tidak menolaj saat aku menciummu? Aku tidak mungkin terus menciummu jika kau menolak"

"Kau menyalahkanku? Terserah, aku ingin tidur!"

Baekhyun langsung menarik selimutnya menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Setelah Chanyeol selesai dengan urusannya namja itu melirik ke kekasih mungilnya, yang ternyata sudah terlelap. Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyin dengan lembut. Setelah itu membetulkan selimut Baekhyun dan beranjak menuju ranjangnya, setelah mematikan lampu kamar mereka

-CHANBAEK-

[TBC]

Hhh, ini mangkir banget. Oaky 1 bulan pertama sempet males lanjut ffnya, tapi berkat seorang yang kupanggil kaka dia menilai secara pribadi ff ku dia juga kasih aku semangat lagi. Gimana sudah panjangkah? Sudah lebih baik kah? Jujur sulit buatku nulis ff panjang panjang. Bulan kedua di saat aku pengen lanjut ff ini ternyata tugas menyerang secara bertubi tubi belum llagi project drama musikalku unutuk penilaian, bulan ketiga ini aku ujian satu bulan full dan juga harus keluar pulau. Dan tepatnya hari ini aku update karena baru sempet, syukur bertepatan sama comeback exo wkwk. Terimakasih buat yang review, fav, follow, aku menghargai. Yang udah mau baca juga makasih ya. Review ya, mau kenal lebih dekat bisalah minta id line ku. Request moment atau bahkan request ending juga gapapa wkwk

 **Byunsiblings96 : eon maaf aku mangkir wkwk, aku sudah update ni**

 **Tinkaibell : i know who are you dedek emesh wkwk. Udah dilanjut, jangan menghilang wkwk**

 **Shinraewoo92 : hai salam kenal, ini sudah dilanjut. Aku juga bikinin moment baekhyun ulang tahun, walaupun gak bagus si hehe. Semoga kamu suka ya ^^**


End file.
